1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection-sensing DC plug, and more particularly to a DC plug that provides a trigger signal when the DC plug is connected to a target device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices such as cell phones or notebook computers use standard DC plugs to receive power. Generally, the DC plug is connected to an AC to DC adapter via a wire and has a connecting portion to be inserted into a matching socket mounted in a target device to be powered.
Since the DC plug are manufactured in accordance with common standards, the main aim for most fabricators is to improve conductivity or electrical characteristics of the DC plug rather than giving additional functions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connection sensing DC connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.